


Crossroads

by abberwocky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Ethics, Genuinely don't know what to tag this as, Hints of Moircy I guess?, How Do I Tag, Other, Pre-Fall, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abberwocky/pseuds/abberwocky
Summary: The two formidable scientists clash over Moira's divisive research.





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! Just a short one of my interpretation of Moira and Mercy hitting a crossroads in their careers. Hope you enjoy!

“I am sorry, Moira, but I cannot condone this.”

Angela’s friend and colleague of many years looked up from her notes; a look of disdain washed over her angular features.

“Of all the times you choose to grow a conscience, you choose _now_? Now, when we’re on the brink of a huge breakthrough?”

“This is wrong and you know it!”

“Wrong?” Moira rose and sauntered towards her. “Angela, my dear, we are _scientists_. Brilliant minds like us know no limits. We cannot back down when things are considered a little ‘wrong’ – otherwise how would we ever progress?”

“Testing such volatile technology on live subjects is not progress, it is unethical,” the doctor spat. “Yes, we are scientists, but we have these rules in place for a reason.”

“Rules that shackle us from unlocking our full potential.” In an instant she had closed the distance between them and her tapered fingers cupped the blonde’s chin.  
“Your ethics hold you back, Angela. We could achieve great things, you and I…”

Angela pushed her hand away and took a step back, looking her firmly in the eyes.

“I will have no part in this,” she stated rigidly, then took a deep breath. She felt her throat constrict as she forced the words out.  
“As head of medical research, I have no choice but to dismiss you from your duties and put an end to all your projects effective immediately. If you wish to appeal your dismissal, you may do so by”-

“Please, spare me the formalities,” the redhead interrupted, waving her hand nonchalantly. “I know where I’m not wanted.”

“…you have half an hour to collect any personal belongings. You will then be escorted off the premises.”

“Naturally, naturally,” she trilled as she began to walk away. Moira paused and turned to look at her now former colleague.  
“I must admit, I’m disappointed in you, Angela. You have such a brilliant mind; ‘tis a shame to let it be overshadowed by your heart.”

With a small chuckle and a smirk spread across her thin lips, Moira O’Deorain hung up her coat and left the lab for the last time.


End file.
